


I Took No Time With The Fall

by Anthusiasm (HalfwayDecentFanfiction)



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Caught in the Rain, F/F, Getting Together, Lovesick, Pining, kaorin is the original useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayDecentFanfiction/pseuds/Anthusiasm
Summary: Kaorin gets caught in the rain waiting for Sakaki. Someone else has to be her knight in shining armor.
Relationships: Kagura/Kaorin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	I Took No Time With The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pining to the point of self-neglect or harm, sleepless nights, forgetting to eat, forgetting to come in out of the rain.

Kaorin didn’t care that clouds were gathering in the sky. She waited outside the school building, nearly vibrating with excitement. She’d finally gotten the courage to ask Sakaki to study with her, and Sakaki had said yes. They were even going to see a movie after. It was almost a date. She leaned against the gate, daydreaming about holding Sakaki’s hand, leaning against her during the movie, even kissing her.

So, Kaorin waited. She waited five minutes past the time Sakaki said she would meet her, because it’s reasonable to be five minutes late. Then ten minutes, because it would be silly to get mad at someone for being ten minutes late. Then twenty minutes, because Sakaki was probably staying back and chatting with her friends, and it would be unfair to expect her to stop having a good time with her friends just to hang out with Kaorin. And then thirty minutes, because if she was _this_ late it was probably for a very important reason and she would feel just awful if she left and Sakaki thought she had abandoned her.

After she’d been waiting for about forty-five minutes, it started to rain.

Kaorin didn’t move an inch, not even to seek shelter under a shady tree, because then Sakaki might miss her, and think Kaorin had gone home, and leave. And Kaorin just couldn’t bear it if she missed her day with Sakaki. She closed her eyes wrapped her arms around her shoulders, shivering, imagining that Sakaki was there, holding her.

“Whoa. Kaorin?”

Kaorin opened her eyes. Kagura was standing in front of her in a raincoat.

“H-hi,” she said, her teeth chattering too much for her to say anything.

“I just got done training,” said Kagura. “Are you all right? Why are you standing out here?”

“Waiting for S-s-sakaki,” said Kaorin.

“Wait, but Sakaki had to go home early today. She got sick.”

“What?” said Kaorin. She felt weak in the knees, like she was going to faint. All this time waiting, and she wasn’t going to see Sakaki. She was grateful for the rain—this way, maybe Kagura wouldn’t see her crying.

“I thought you knew. Tomo was supposed to tell you—oh, I see what went wrong there,” said Kagura. “I’m sorry, Kaorin. I know Sakaki would be, too.”

“Thanks,” Kaorin squeaked out.

Kagura opened her umbrella. “I’ll walk you home,” she said.

“You really don’t have to.” said Kaorin. “My house is far away.

“I don’t mind,” said Kagura. “Look, my house is nearby. Let’s go there and get you a change of clothes, then I’ll walk you the rest of the way when the rain stops.” She put her arm around Kaorin’s shoulders and pulled her under the umbrella. Kaorin blushed. Kagura’s hand was surprisingly warm—Kaorin hadn’t even realized how cold she was. She found herself leaning into the other girl’s arm.

Kagura shepherded her down the street until they reached her house. Once there, she showed Kaorin to her room. Most of Kagura’s clothes were too big for her, so Kaorin ended up wearing an oversized sweater, and sipped tea while Kagura threw her clothes in the dryer. The sweater smelled like pool water and fruity deodorant, which, under the circumstances, was strangely comforting. It reminded Kaorin of toweling off after a long swim.

When Kagura returned to the room, she pulled up a second pillow and sat next to Kaorin, grabbing a can of juice in one hand and putting her arm around Kaorin with the other. Kaorin had to stop herself from squeaking.

“You’re welcome to chill here until the rain stops,” said Kagura. “I’m not doing anything. Oh, your hair’s in your eyes.” With a casual, fluid movement, she swept a sodden strand of hair out of Kaorin’s face. Kaorin felt herself trembling. Kagura was so strong—she could feel her solid arm muscles around her shoulders.

“So, you have a thing for Sakaki, huh?” said Kagura.

Kaorin made a strangled sound. “I-uh-”

Kagura laughed. “Me too,” said Kagura. “I was going for a sexy rivals thing.

“Sexy rivals?” Kaorin sputtered, torn between indignation at the fact that Kagura had pursued Sakaki and delight at the idea of the two tall, beautiful girls together.

“She didn’t go for it, though,” said Kagura. “That’s Sakaki for you. She’s never quite what anyone expects her to be.” There was a kind of quiet awe in her voice. “I got over it, though.” She looked down at Kaorin and ran a finger down her cheek, brushing away a droplet of water. “There’s lots of other girls out there. Great girls.”

Kaorin stared at Kagura in awe. She’d had a crush on Sakaki for years, but it wasn’t as if she hadn’t noticed Kagura. The other girl was just her type—athletic, beautiful, and kind-hearted. Maybe she’d focused so much on Sakaki because Sakaki was so aloof, such an enigma. Meanwhile, Kagura was easy to get along with, and friendly with everyone. With Kagura, things were always simple. Right now, simple wasn’t looking so bad. Kaorin started to wonder what Kagura’s tanned lips would taste like, and blushed.

“You know,” said Kagura, “the rain doesn’t look like it’s going to let up anytime soon. Maybe you should plan on staying the night.

Kaorin’s heart hammered. Stay the night with Kagura? Did Kagura know what she was asking? Of course not. She’d just been talking about how many great girls were out there for her. Why would she look twice at Kaorin? Besides, just being next to her, touching her like this, was already so wonderful. It would be greedy to ask for more.

“And it’s the weekend tomorrow,” Kagura continued. “There’s a new action movie out. Want to go see it with me? You can cuddle up with me during the scary parts.” She winked.

Kaorin couldn’t believe it. Did Kagura really value her that much as a friend?

“I’d love that!” said Kaorin.

“Great,” said Kagura. She bent down and gave Kaorin a peck on the lips. “I can’t wait.”

Fireworks exploded in Kaorin’s head. She felt her face turn bright red and her breath quicken. She felt queasy, but in a good way. Like she was about to vomit rainbows. Which didn’t make any sense, but neither did this situation.

“Gaah,” she said in response. Kagura laughed easily.

“Do you like video games?” she said.

“Wait,” said Kaorin. “I don’t mean…I don’t want to be too forward…but does that mean…would this be…tomorrow…a date?”

“Well, yeah,” said Kagura. “I’ve actually wanted to ask you out for a while.”

“Me?” squeaked Kaorin.

“Yes, you,” said Kagura. “You’re cute.”

Kaorin didn’t quite know how to put this together. She’d spent so long pining over the unattainable Sakaki that she had stopped being able to think of herself as the kind of person who could be desired herself. Especially not by the glowing, gorgeous goddess Kagura.

“Wow,” she said softly.

“So, video games?” Kagura said, as if this were any other Friday afternoon, and not an earth-shattering moment of profound glory.

“S-s-sure,” Kaorin finally stammered out. “Video games.” And, hardly daring to believe this was possible, she nestled into Kagura’s arm. Kagura squeezed her closer, and Kaorin thought that if she died right now, she would have no regrets.


End file.
